Crystal Clear
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Len was born with the power to charm and hypnotize people with his eyes. Len used this power for what he considered good, he would seduce the rich and give back to the poor, he was like a slightly more messed up Robin Hood. But one day Len tries to charm a rich girl who is afraid of men and for the first time in his life his spell doesn't work. Rated M for mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO HELLO MY DUDES I AM BACK! With a rewrite of a story I actually liked but sucked at writing, it had some plus sides going for it, like Miku, I liked how I wrote her character. But I also tried to handle topics that were too big for me to comprehend which is why I need to rewrite this story.**

 **Also this morning I was telling my friend about how I was going to rewrite this but she doesn't know much about vocaloid so here are her descriptions of them that you might find funny, I thought they were funny.**

 **Luka: "The pink haired one, probably a rival"**

 **Kaito: "The blue one with the scarf that makes all the 13 year old weeaboo's wet"**

 **Rin and Len: "The twins"**

 **Meiko: "Personality"**

" **And of course there is Miku and everybody just** _ **loves**_ **Miku"**

 **Well anyway enjoy the story!**

The mansion was silent, nobody was awake, even the servants who had raised questioning eyebrows at the lady of the house when she brought a young man that wasn't her husband into her room had gone to bed.

A young blonde man stirs in his sleep a bit before waking up and sitting up in the king sized bed, the movement wakes up the woman next to him.

"Lennnnnny~" she coo's when she sees the man's face.

"I'm glad your up, I have a headache. Where do you keep the pain medicine?" the man asked.

"In the cabinet behind the bathroom mirror," the man started to get up once he got his response but the woman wrapped her arms around his naked body. "Don't go yet! Cuddle with me, my hugs and kisses can heal you~"

"I bet they can my sweet but it would also be nice to take some medicine," the man looked into her eyes. They were cloudy but in love, completely under his spell.

"Now go back to bed, you must be tired."

"I am…" she said dazedly as he pulled her off of him and gently laid her back down.

"Good night Len," she mumbled before falling asleep.

"Good night," he responded to the quiet bedroom. Len then got out of bed and put back on his clothes, they were simple but classy enough to make the rich woman he met day to day let their guard down. He than walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, he brushed his shoulder length blond hair and than pulled it back into a ponytail using a hair tie he kept in his pocket. He then got the pain medication and took one of the pills. He turned off the light and then began his work. He grabbed anything that looked valuable but wouldn't make a sound as he escaped the mansion, he didn't want anyone to wake up.

Yes Len was a thief, and while most thieves wouldn't take the route of sleeping with their victims Len did this because of his special power. Ever since he was born he had the power to make people fall in love with him when he looked into his eyes.

Well that sounds too easy, first they had to let the guard around their heart down, and Len could look straight into their heart to see when this happened. He also had a time limit, after the spell was broken anyone that didn't know of the spell would forget they ever saw him in the past 24 hours. And his targets are usually rich women unsatisfied in their marriage who are out on the town while their husbands are away on business.

Once Len had gotten everything he needed he checked to make sure the woman was still asleep and then quickly made his way out of the mansion and to the local pawn shop.

Early in the morning in a run down, two bedroom apartment two man and one woman are playing poker.

"Royal flush!" the teal haired woman exclaimed in delight as she slammed her cards down on the table.

"That's like the second one!" the blue hair man whined at the woman.

"Are you sure you're not cheating Miku?" the purple haired man asked.

"Nope I'm just lucky! Like my green-ish hair!" Miku said with a giggle as she collected all the money they had bet.

"One more round?" Miku asked the boys.

"No way! I'm almost out of money!" the blue haired man whined.

"Same. Hey Kaito can you get me a beer?" the purple haired man asked.

"Fine, want anything Miku?"

"A beer." Miku responded. Kaito came back and handed a beer to both the people at the table and opened an ice cream sandwich he took out of the fridge.

"So if we aren't going to play poker what should we play?" Miku asked the men.

"Go fish!" Kaito responded with a smile "I'm good at that game."

"That game is for babies," Miku complained.

Kaito was going to argue but the sound of the front door unlocking stopped him. Len walked in with a shoebox full of money and a cake box.

"I'm home," Len called out to the house.

Miku jumped out of her chair and ran to hug the blonde man at the door.

"Welcome home dear!"

Miku tried to kiss him but Len moved to the side to set his stuff down. He then picked up the pouting girl and spun her around before giving her a passionate kiss.

"Get a room," Kaito complained as he took a bite of his ice cream sandwich.

"Don't complain because you are the only one of us who is single," the purple haired man told Kaito.

"Oh that reminds me, Gakupo, your sister gave me a cake to give you when I went to her pawn shop this morning," Len told Gakupo.

"Is it carrot cake again?" Gakupo asked.

Len nodded his head yes.

"I swear that's the only thing Gumi eats…" Gakupo sighed as he took the cake from Len. "Well Luka likes the cake so I guess I'll take it home to him.

Gumi, Gakupo's sister, owns a pawn shop and Len takes his stolen goods there since he has told her about her power, this way she doesn't ask questions while others might.

Gakupo is engaged to a woman named Luka Merguine, she wants to be a singer and she couldn't afford to go to college so she works part time jobs during the day and is a tip payed bar singer at night. She doesn't really know what they do, but Gakupo just told her he works for charity. And he isn't wrong. 75% of our profit goes to local charities and the other 25% is split among the 4 of them so they can have enough money to live on for a short time. Sometimes if they get more expensive items with more profit they split it in half. 50% to charity and 50% divided among the 4 of them. And they each have a job they do, Miku finds the victims, Kaito has connections to get me into more expensive or vip places where the victims might be and Gakupo can hack and makes sure no security cameras catch me stealing. Together we work as a band of robin hoods, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

"What is this weeks charity?" Len asks, Miku goes to the living room and picks up a binder that was sitting on the coffee table, in it is a list of local charities.

"This week it's LAY, That charity for free quality arts programs for poor children," Miku said.

"Great, give me the address so I can GPS it, Gakupo can you drive?"

"Sure," Gakupo said as he picked up the keys and walked towards the door.

Kaito owns a car and we all share it for work, surprisingly Kaito comes from a rich family but due to some issues he cut ties with everyone except his older sister Meiko, who pays for the apartment we are currently in. I think she suspects we are doing something suspicious but doesn't care enough to say anything. And she is really close with Kaito and would buy the world for him if he asked. She took over their family company so she could probably do it.

Gakupo put on his shoes and Len grabbed the shoe box full of cash before he walked to the door.

"We're off!" Len called.

"Take care," Miku and Kaito responded.

The door was shut and locked, Miku ran to the window and watched the men walk to kaitos old slate grey toyota. Gakupo and Len got into the car before driving away, as soon as their car was out of sight Miku let out a sigh of relief. "Finally the stupid shota boy is gone!"

Miku walked back over to Kaito in the kitchen.

"Len isn't a bad kid, he's just not right for you," Kaito said as Miku sat down in his lap. "But I had to sit here and watch you kiss him, makes me jealous. Where is my kiss?"

Miku sighed before leaning forward to kiss him, a simple kiss turned into a makeout session.

"Why are you still with Len anyway? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would take a break up badly, he just wants you to be happy," Kaito told Miku as their makeout session ended.

"Because it's easier to use him if we're together, he'll trust me more." Miku chuckled a bit before she continued to speak "He is so gullible I almost feel bad for him." Miku sounded sincere as she said this, Kaito looked back at Miku with sad eyes.

"Well anyway, you shuffle the cards so we can play go fish," Miku said as she got off of Kaito's lap.

"You actually want to play?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"Sure, after all we can't have Len and Gakupo walk in on us making out," Miku said as she handed the cards to Kaito. Kaito agreed and began to shuffle the cards.

Len unlocked the door and the first thing he heard was a victory cry coming from Miku.

"I win!" .

"You're even good at go fish!?" Kaito exclaimed in puzzlement.

"We're back," Len announced himself as he walked into the kitchen to see Miku and Kaito playing go fish at the dining table.

"Welcome home honey!" Miku exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Len, her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his cheek.

"You guys were gone awhile, I thought the place was only 10 minutes away," Kaito explained.

"It is but Len wanted to see what the kids do in their free after school art classes so he spent like half an hour talking to one of the teachers," Gakupo exclaimed.

"But it was interesting, she cares so much about making sure kids today don't just have to worry about tests all the time, she wants them to learn art and be creative," Len exclaimed as he sat down at the dining table. "Then she showed me the christmas themed drawing some of the kids did while school was still in session, they didn't have any classes today since christmas is so close but they still stay at the office to take donations that usually come in during the holiday season."

Len was always fascinated by the things charities do for the community and others who are less fortunate, he especially was fascinated in charities to help children. Len had been raised in a poor family and wished some of these organizations were around when he was a kid.

"Anyway do you have another victim planned out or are we gonna have to wait awhile.

"I have one perfect opportunity but it's not until after christmas, it's a birthday party for Akita Company's youngest daughter, Rin Akita." Miku exclaimed as she went a got Kaito's laptop. She pulled up a picture of an invention that Meiko had sent Kaito of a party invitation. It was in the capital which was almost 2 hours.

"The Akita company is the number one company in the country," Gakupo said in shock as he heard of Miku's next victim.

"It is and this is why this is the perfect opportunity, Neru is out of the country and happily married but his other daughter will be turning 18 on December 27th," Miku explained.

"That's also my birthday…" Len noted out loud.

"I know and I'm sorry sweetie but this is probably the only time we can strike the Akira company," Miku explained, a fake look or regret on her face concerning the date.

"No it's fine, I can give up on birthday for the greater good," Len smiled and assured Miku.

"Okay, I'm glad you understand. Anyway Meiko got an invitation for her and a few colleagues to attend the party under her company name so getting in will be no problem." Miku explained with a smile, but then a darker look popped up on her face. "But there is one thing that will definitely be an issue."

"What's that?" Len asked.

"She hates men, she won't let any man except her father get near her, so she'll have a big guard over her heart, and an even bigger guard protecting her body, It will be harder to get near her physically and mentally," Miku explained.

"Why does she hate men?" Gakupo asked.

"I tried to look it up, there were a lot of reports 4 years ago about her being raped but the man who raped her was never announced to the public and the subject hasn't even been mentioned in any news in 4 years," Kaito explained.

The room was in silence for a while, all eyes were on Len but Len was lost in thought. How will he open up her heart in 24 hours? How he get near her after her fear of men caused by trauma? Len thought for a long time but soon he smiled at his friends.

"It's fine, I have natural charm along with my ability so I think I can get it to work. Think of someone's heart as safe. She has a lock on her heart and as long as I can break the lock I don't even have to open the safe, it's already mine." Len explained. This reassured his friends and the plan was made to drive up to the city and attend the party.

The plan was set but there was an underlying fear, their plans always work but what if it doesn't work this time?

This party would teach the life lesson that not everything in life goes according to plan.

 **A/N: I'm done and I'm actually kind of proud of it? Anyway I am pretty much caught up with the original by I will update regularly, probably like every other day until I catch up and from that point once or twice a week? I'll be getting a job soon but I will try my best to stick to whatever schedule I create.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really tired and I don't have much to say here. My friends actually like my story but laugh at me since I'm still trying to write fan fiction when I'm almost an adult.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

The group actually tried to come up with a group name once, none of them ever really stuck. There was The Eyes, Robin Hood for adults (Because Len sleeps with people for money), Len and the 3 Musketeers, and many more. But none ever stuck so when they referred to each other to others they just called each other "the gang". But this simple term was able to deflect suspicions because "the gang" is such a simple term. "I'm going out for drinks with the gang" nobody suspects the gang of friends to be doing anything illegal.

Len was thinking about this fact only because he was looking at the bumper sticker that said "Riding with my Gang" on Kaitos car as they packed the trunk of his car with enough stuff to stay in the capital for a few days.

"Buttercup stop staring into space and get in the car with me," Miku said as she playfully punched Len to get his attention.

Len started to head towards the car, Gakupo was still outside. His clothing was light for the long ride but he was saying goodbye to Luka, they always said goodbye to each other as if they would never see each other if either of them went on a trip. It was more dramatic on Gakupo's side than Luka's but she did hate being away from him for too long, they would call every night and talk about their days and just be all mushy and cute. That kind of relationship Len admired, Miku could talk sweet and enjoyed cuddles on occasion but she had an overall distant and independent personality. If Len left for a long time she would give him a simple hug goodbye and wouldn't even talk to him unless he initiated contact. Len knew Miku was like this and didn't want her to change but it would be nice to have someone to depend on him, his short stature made him feel unmanly already and the fact that his girlfriend doesn't depend on him emotionally like Luka does with Gakupo makes him a little sad.

"Sweet pea!" Miku exclaimed in frustration she broke him out of the trance he was in as he stared at Luka and Gakupo.

Len got into the back seat with Miku. Miku was coloring in one of those therapeutic adult coloring books Gakupo had gotten everyone for Christmas yesterday and Kaito was sitting in the driver's seat talking to Meiko on the phone as he waited for Gakupo to get into the car.

Gakupo finally separated from Luka and got in the car with us and the gang drove of, ready to head to the capital.

Len pulled out an I-pod to listen to music, it was an old things that people probably don't use anymore but he didn't have money for a smartphone or anything fancy to listen to music on, this I-pod is enough to listen to music to distract him on this long ride.

Len wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually Miku had taken her long teal hair out of their pigtails and had fallen asleep on Len's shoulder. He began to play with Miku's hair a bit, it was probably his favorite thing about Miku and the first thing he noticed about Miku when they first met. Long teal hair, complimented with sad teal eyes. A few minutes after Len had begun to twirl the teal locks in his fingers Miku looked up at him with those same teal eyes, but they were less sad and instead more tired and irritated.

"What are you doing cupcake?" she asked sleepily.

"I was just playing with your hair, I didn't mean to wake you sweetheart." Len said as he looked down at Miku.

"It's better that you woke up now Miku, we are heading into the capital soon," Kaito told her.

Miku quickly put her hair back up and scooted away from Len to look out the window. Len then looked out his window. As soon as they entered the capital there were tall buildings that scraped the skies and since the sun had began to set many lights were already on, most of them in Christmas colors since the holiday was only yesterday. Lots of different people walked the streets and enjoyed themselves.

"It really is the golden city," Miku said with her eyes full of childlike bewilderment.

That was what poor kids in our town called the capital, since only rich people allegedly lived there the city must have been golden as well, but the value behind the name is different to every person.

"We are almost to our hotel, it isn't a 5 star hotel but it is better than the crappy motels back home," Kaito told us as we were only a minute away from the hotel. And he was right, the place was small but it had a nice appearance that made it look like a 5 star hotel to us.

Kaito checked in at the office under Meiko's name and we went up to our room. 2 beds, a couch and a big TV.

"This place is so nice!" Miku exclaimed as she threw herself onto the bed.

"Yeah especially for the price," Gakupo agreed.

"Len, Gakupo, help me get stuff out of the car. Miku, go down to the front and get our invitation printed out at the front office," Kaito told us all.

As soon as they all got to the hotel they already began to get ready for the party that night. Being in the capital was fun but Len had a job to do.

Miku printed out the fancy invitation and we brought everything from the car up to the room, hacking equipment, fancy clothing, looking at the stuff makes the gang seem like spies.

"Okay so the party is at the ballroom of a 5 star hotel here, it will be a challenge but I should be able to at least hack all the first floor hallway cameras and the ballroom cameras, so if you take Rin away from the party make sure it's on the first floor unless I text you otherwise," Gakupo explained to Len.

"Okay, and we are close enough to the hotel for everything to work from the hotel right?" Len asked.

"Yup," Gakupo confirmed with a smile.

"Let me tell you about what you're wearing len, I couldn't get you a tux but this is a pretty nice suit with a yellow dress shirt and I also got you some gloves because direct skin to skin contact might make Rin uncomfortable at first," Miku explained as she handed the suit to Len.

"So I can't initiate skin to skin contact but you want me to do the usual thing… that usually involves very intimate skin to skin contact…" Len said with a joking confusion.

"Maybe she'll faint after you touch her and you can steal from her after she is asleep," Kaito joked. Len and Kaito laughed but Miku just gave them a "be more fucking serious" glare.

"Well both of you get changed, the party starts in 30 minutes and we're walking over," Miku said as she walked into the bathroom to change into her dress.

The party was soon, would Len be able to do everything he needed to do in the next 24 hours?

 **A/N: Okay I'm stopping here because I'm tired. And Rin will definitely be in the next chapter so sorry I ended before the party.**

 **Also I am trying to do this thing where Miku and Len never use the same pet name for each other but I am running out of pet names so if anyone would like to leave me some suggestions that would be great.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know I recently found out I was a bit of a comedian because I said I would update every other day until I caught up to the original, yeah isn't that hilarious.**

 **Anyway I'm updating now because I totally forgot to update when I was supposed to and than I the power kept going out and I didn't have wi-fi all day so sorry about that but at least Rin is in this chapter. Yay.**

Len and Kaito were already in their suits, waiting for Miku to finish getting ready, she would have been done sooner but she told them she had to touch up her make-up.

After what felt like forever Miku had finally come out of the bathroom. She was wearing wearing a long teal dress.

"You look gorgeous," Len said as soon as Miku walked out.

"Really? This dress is a bit too plain for me," Miku admitted.

"Well it's classy," Kaito chimed in.

"You guys have 10 minutes until the party starts," Gakupo reminded us as he finished setting up all his equipment.

Len put on his gloves and Miku grabbed her coat and the 3 left the hotel together. The hotel where the party was being held at was only 2 blocks from their hotel so they shouldn't be late. Miku put her hands in her pocket and let out a breath, you could see it in the cold air.

"I hope we get there soon, I'm freezing," Kaito complained.

"What are you whining about? You're wearing a scarf!" Miku responded.

"Yeah but I don't do well in the cold," Kaito responded.

"Last week you ate ice cream on the porch when it was below freezing outside," Len reminded him.

"That's different!" Kaito protested.

The friends just began laughing as the entered the hotel. Rich people stared at them like they were crazy. Miku saw a sign pointing to the direction of the ball room. "This way guys!" They headed towards the ballroom and a tall man with black hair and glasses stood at the door with a clipboard in his hand.

"Names and company?" The man asked.

"Shion Packaging, Kaito Shion, Len Kigurmura and Miku Hamada," Kaito said. Miku and I use fake surnames when getting into events like this, usually Kaito uses a fake surname as well but he is using his real name tonight since we are entering through his family company.

"The names under that company are Meiko Sakine, Maika Funai and Utatane Piko, you don't even known the people you are trying to impersonate," the man said dryly.

"Impersonate?!" Miku was starting to get mad. Honestly Len wasn't sure why since they were using fake names and were getting into the event with not so pure intentions, but regardless he held Miku back.

"Those 3 were supposed to attend but something came up so my sister Meiko sent me and my coworkers to attend in her place. She called to change the names but I can call her and you can talk to her if you would like," Kaito explained calmly.

"How do I know who ever you call is also a fake? I can't take any risks so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the man said calmly as he made a shooing motion with his free hand.

"Listen here as-" Miku was about to go off on him when someone interrupted.

"Well if it isn't Kaito Shion! I haven't seen you since you were a boy!" A man with blonde hair said as he approached the door.

"Hello, your Mr. Akita right?" Kaito asked.

"Wow Mr. Akita knows Kaito, what luck!" Miku whispered to Len.

"Yes! I'm glad you still remember me it's been awhile, Ms. Sakine called me and told me that you and your coworkers would be attending in her place. I have been so busy I forgot to fix the list so this is all my fault. Anyway let them in Kiyoteru, they are who they claim to be," Mr. Akita explained to the man at the door.

"If you say so sir," The man said. There had been a red velvet rope at the door and the man unhooked it and let the trio into the ballroom.

"Ms. Sakine spoke very highly of you over the phone Kaito, I would like to introduce you to some of my colleagues," Mr. Akita said to Kaito as he pulled him away from us.

"Wow Mr. Akita really likes Kaito," Len said in amazement.

"That's good for us, he can distract Mr. Akita while you look for Rin," Miku told Len.

"I think I found her," Len gestured to the other side of the ballroom where a girl with short blonde hair in a yellow ballgown sat in a balcony overlooking the whole room.

"Shit how are you going to get up there?" Miku asked looking at the balcony.

"I don't think I will be able to get up there with that guard," Len said noting the red haired guard standing behind Rin.

"Well then go over there and find a way to get her down, and while you do that I'm going to indulge myself with some free food." Miku told Len before heading towards the food tables.

Now Len was alone, looking up at the birthday girl. She sat up there like a queen surveying her subjects, but as Len got closer he saw her as less of a queen and more of a bored princess that wanted to escape her tower.

Behind the young blonde there was a maid with long white hair and a female bodyguard with long red hair.

"Cul you can take a break if you want," Rin spoke. Len could hear her as he got closer.

"But miss I have to make sure you're okay," the red haired woman said.

"I am in a balcony above of everyone and I think Kiyoteru is making everyone go through a metal detector or something AND Haku is here with me so I should be fine," Rin told him.

"Well if you insist I really need to go to the bathroom, watch her Haku," Cul ordered.

"I will," Haku responded.

The guard left and Rin looked over the balcony to see Len who had been staring at her for some time. Rin gave a little squeal before hiding behind her chair. Haku leaned over the balcony.

"Sir could you please take 10 steps back from the balcony? Your kind makes Rin uncomfortable," Haku told Len.

He shock off her referring to Len as "his kind" and began to speak.

"Sorry ma'am, I was just wondering why the birthday girl is up there instead of down her enjoying her own party."

"Mr. Akita wants her to stay up here for her own good," Haku told him.

"I would like to go down but there are too many people," Rin chimed in as she came out from behind her seat.

"I mean you are the birthday girl, if you wish it they could clear a path," Len told Rin.

"You mean like in the movies?" she asked, when Len nodded she had a look of awe in her eyes.

"Are you strong?" Rin suddenly asked.

"I would like to think so," Len responded.

"Okay take 5 steps back from the balcony and get ready," She told him.

"Get ready to what?" Len asked after he took a few steps back, but his answer was quickly answered when she sat on the edge of the Balcony.

"Rin!"

Rin jumped down and Len ran to her and held out his hands to grab her. She fell into his arms and quickly began to flail wildly in his grip once her eyes meet his. He let her down but Mr. Akita was already over there with an angry look on his face.

"What is happening? What did you do to my daughter!?" Mr. Akita asked. Kiyoteru joined his side. "I knew we shouldn't have let these people in sir!" He said with a "I told you so" tone of voice.

"I'm sure Len didn't have any ill intents-" Kaito began to plead, but Rin stepped in to defend Len.

"Sorry father I just really wanted to come down from that balcony and I just acted on impulse when this man told me I could enjoy my part if everyone stayed away from me, so I want to eat some cake and dance!" Rin told him.

Cul had come back from the bathroom and Haku headed downstairs to join Rin's side.

"Well if that's what you want pumpkin… Cul! Make sure everyone keeps 5 feet away from Rin!" Mr. Akita ordered.

"Yes sir!" Cul said as she joined Rin's side.

Len couldn't let his last chance slip away, he lightly tapped Rin's shoulder and she turned around dramatically.

"Thank you for standing up for me," Len said as he looked into her eyes. Her heart unlocked when she briefly trusted Len with her life but the walls around her heart were about to become stronger so he needed to perform his spell now.

She looked into his eyes and the clouds of magic began to fill her eyes, it was working!

Cul glared at Len and tried to pull Rin away.

"I mean a just randomly jumped on you it's the least I could do," the clouds vanished from Rin's eyes and the reflected a radiant sky blue.

"Anyway I gotta go get a piece of my cake, goodbye…" Rin realised she didn't even known the name of the man she risked her life for.

"Len," He responded.

"Goodbye Len," Cul dragged her away to the food table.

Len was left in shock, for the first time in his life the spell didn't work.

 **A/N: And this is where I end it cause I'm lazy and sick. Sorry for updating late.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if the last two chapters seemed short they were originally one chapter but I felt like the party deserved it's own chapter but chapters 2-3 were originally just chapter 2. Anyway enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Also warning I mention a few sexual things in here and nonconsensual sex is implied but not described so you've been warned. (I had to rate this M for the rape stuff so sorry about that if that turns you off)**

 _I don't blame Neru for how I was treated as a child, she had no clue what was going on since we were only children. Neru is only my half sister and the daughter father had with his one true love, so he doted on her more and unknowingly neglected me a bit in the process. I never meet my mother but staff and fathers coworkers always said the same thing, she was a prostitute. Because of this looked down on me but I was only a small child and the emotions of adults affect children heavily. They negative emotions rubbed off on me but not all adults were bad, back then I had Haku and Dell, twins who worked at our mansion. Dell and Haku were 18 and I was 4 when they started working at the manor as a maid and butler. They were younger than the other maids and fathers butler but father took them in and put them to work since they were the children of his late best friend, that's what Neru told me back than._

 _When they first came I would have never thought they would become so important in my life, at first I never spoke to them but one day I was sitting in the parlor coloring and Dell came in and sat in front of me._

" _What are you coloring little Rin?" he asked._

" _Shouldn't you be working?" I asked._

" _This isn't much work to do, that Kiyoteru guy takes control over everything," Dell said with a sigh. "Plus my sister is busy and the other staff members don't like me, so I thought you would make good company."_

" _I'm drawing a cat," Rin finally responded after a brief silence._

" _Aw I can see it now, it's a cute orange cat," Dell said as he leaned over to look at the paper._

" _I've always wanted to get an orange cat since orange is my favorite color and favorite food. But father is allergic to cats so I can't get one," Rin told Dell as she began coloring flowers around the cat._

" _If you had an orange cat what would you name it?" Dell asked._

" _Misty, like from pokemon, or Sherbet like orange sherbet," Rin told him._

" _That sounds cute, mind if I join color too?" Dell asked._

 _Rin handed Dell a piece of paper and pushed the crayon box closer to him._

 _Dell and Rin colored together, once Dell was done they showed each other their drawings._

" _Here's my orange cat in a field of flowers," Rin said holding it up._

" _Very cute! Here is my drawing," Dell held up a surprisingly well drawn picture of Him and Rin. "And look, we're holding hands! Isn't that cute?"_

 _Rin giggled because he was acting like a child. "It is very good! Good job!" Rin gave Dell a thumbs up._

" _Both of us did good, how about we pick up all the crayons and paper and put our drawing on the fridge," Dell said as he began to pick up crayons._

 _Rin perked up and began to help Dell pick up crayons. Neru always got her report cards on the fridge since she got straight A's but now Rin was getting something on the fridge, it was an honor._

 _They cleaned up the Parlor and headed to the kitchen. Rin ran as fast as she could to the fridge and jumped up trying to reach the magnets._

" _I'll handle this," Dell said as he took the drawing from Rin's hand and put it on the fridge under Neru's latest report card, and then Dell put his picture next to Rin's. He locked down to Rin and smiled. Rin smiled back at him and then they both turned around when they heard a feminine giggle behind them. Haku was giggling at the pair, she than walked up to the fridge and looked at the drawings._

" _How come I'm not in this photo Dell?" Haku asked._

" _Because you weren't there with us when we were coloring," Dell said._

" _Yeah you weren't there," Rin mimicked._

 _Haku pouted and took the coloring supplies out of Dell's hands. She went over to the counter and Rin went over, getting on her tiptoes to try to see what Haku was drawing._

 _Dell picked Rin up so she could look, She saw Haku drawing Rin, she was smiling, had longer hair and was holding the orange cat Rin had drew, it took 20 minutes but Haku finished the stunning piece of Rin, smiling and holding the cat in her arms._

" _Wow that is so good! Why are you both so good?" Rin asked._

 _Haku giggled, "I drew a picture of you when you're older, when you are a grown up you can get a cat of your own and smile just like this," Haku said as she handed the picture to Rin._

" _Cool!" Rin said as she held the photo in her hands and admired it._

" _Let's go put this one on the fridge," Dell said as he walked to the fridge with Rin still in his arms. Since Rin was higher now she grabbed a magnet and put the picture on the fridge under the one Dell drew._

 _After that Dell, Haku and I became close, we were like our own little family. They were busy most of the time but they always found some free time to spend with me. Father picked up on this eventually and assigned them to be my personal maid and butler, so we got to spend a lot more time together._

 _ **(A/N: WARNING THAT SEXUAL SHIT I MENTIONED IS HERE SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS PART SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE WHERE IT ENDS. I WILL HAVE THE ENDING POINT MARKED IN BOLD.)**_

 _But one day everything had changed. I had come back from school and Dell was in my room, this wasn't too weird since he would come up to bring me a snack or to play Mario Kart after a long day. It had been a long day so I was glad to see him._

" _Dell it's almost like you knew I had a tough day, well I did tell you I had a test today," I turned away from him to take of my socks and blazer._

" _Anyway do you want to start the system? Are we gonna play Mario Kart or shake things up a bit and play Smash Bro's, we haven't played that in awhil-"_

 _When I turned around Dell was towering over me and hiding something behind his back._

" _I'd like to smash you," Before I could react he pulled some weird contraption from behind his back and put it around my mouth. I was gagging and ask him what the hell he was doing or scream for help, I was going to run but Dell pinned me down to the ground._

" _Do you like that Rin? It's called a ball gag… I would put my real balls in their but we can save that for another day…" As Dell was saying this he handcuffed my left wrist with handcuffs he had pulled out of his pocket. He cuffed the other part of it to my bed frame and then pulled out a second pair of handcuffs, but these weren't the standard cop handcuffs like the ones he just gave me, these were fuzzy with zebra print on them._

" _Sorry I couldn't get to pairs of these fuzzy handcuffs so your left wrist will probably be sore after this," After saying that Dell handcuffed my other hand to my bed frame._

 _I wanted to scream but the thing he called a ball gag was preventing me from screaming. Dell began to unbutton my blouse._

" _You know I have had my eyes on you since you were little, while you were cute then I knew I had to wait for that prime middle school age, and you're almost 14 so this is the perfect time," Once my shirt was unbuttoned he wrapped his arms around me and unhooked my bra. Everything after that started fading, Dell was talking but made no sense and he did things to me that I have blocked out of my mind._

 _ **(A/N: SEXUAL SHIT IS DONE YOU CAN KEEP READING NOW IF I HAVEN'T TURNED YOU OFF OF THIS STORY YET.)**_

 _But I do have a memory from a week after those events took place, I couldn't even stay in that house anymore so dad planned to move me into a penthouse in the city with Haku where I would finish school at an all girls school in the area._

 _Anyway I was packing some things in my room and a piece of paper falls from my desk to my feet, it looked blank but I flipped it over and saw the last thing I wanted to see at that moment. The picture Dell drew of us when we first met. On impulse I took the paper and ripped it in half, I took the half with Dell on it and ripped it to tiny pieces as tears streamed down my face._

 _After this happened I heard someone at the door frame, I remember it was Haku but when I turned around I instead saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes…_

Rin's eyes shot wide open and she found herself staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She got out of bed and tried to shake the memories from her mind, Rin went to her bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth, as soon she was done she walked out of her room to head to the kitchen and as soon as she left her room she saw her father with a grim expression on his face and Haku sitting next to him with a similar expression.

"Who died?" Rin asked as she reluctantly sat in front of her father.

"Nobody," Her father sighed as he looked down at the table. Something was wrong but he wouldn't tell Rin.

"Than would you tell me what is making you act like this?" Rin asked.

After a long silence Haku looked at Rin with a stone cold expression. "Dell is out of prison."

 **A/N: I was gonna make this longer but I like ending on lines like this, anyway sorry about that stuff in the middle/end but when I wrote this I knew nothing of rape or sex and I still don't know a lot I have educated myself more and I wanted to make the experience more messed up so you could see how much it messed up Rin. Even though I have the M rating now because of it.**

 **Anyway please leave a review if you didn't hate this or if you hate this leave a review telling me you hate it before leaving this fan fiction it helps me more than just you disappearing.**


End file.
